One Wish
by zSilentWhisperz
Summary: Two girls One Wish. Emi,real name Darcie, loves to read Tokyo Mew Mew and her best friend Akira,real name Sammy, doesn't really care much about Tokyo Mew Mew. So one night when they wish to change their life and go into Tokyo Mew Mew their wish won't go unheard of. They wake up in the Word of Tokyo Mew Mew and everything changes for good or best they'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I love Tokyo Mew Mew and I wanted to do a fanfic about it. I do use two of my in this, so if you don't like that you can leave. So….. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, If I did Kiss would of get Ichigo and life would be awesome fro all us KissxIchigo lovers.

~Chapter One~

~Darcie ~

"Why do you read these?" My friend Sammy sighed as she threw one of my Tokyo Mew Mew mangas. "If you want to know, Akira, it's because they're awesome! You only have a problem with them because you never read them, Milly and me enjoy mangas in general but this one is my favorite. Akira was my nickname for Sammy, it meant intelligent in Japanese, and considering she was very smart the name stuck. So to get me back for naming her in a different language she looked up a name for me in Google. "So you say but, Emi, books are much better. You get to use your imagination but with those mangas you have no way to imagine the characters." Sammy told me with a proud smile. Yes, she called her Emi, which meant blessed with beauty. I didn't feel pretty at all; I had long light brown hair with natural red and blonde highlights, dark brown eyes, and freckles. I was also tall and had curves, not that I cared. "You imagine what their hair color is and all that. Besides, reading it makes me feel like them and think 'wow they have such better lives, maybe if I read this I could be strong like them'" I told her and she gave me a hug. I was bullied, behind my back mostly but it still hurt. I was depressed, not that anyone but my best friends noticed. So when I got home I would pull out Tokyo Mew Mew or a pencil and one of my, many, notebooks and read, write, or draw. Sammy never read my stories but I didn't mind, she was busy with our other friends and stuff. "Let's make one of our own, about a strong girl like you." Akira said with a soft smile and I nodded. "Let me pray for this one thing and please follow my lead. I know it won't work, but if it actually does I want you to be with me." I said softly, but loud enough for Akira to hear me. She nodded and we both closed our eyes.

"Please God, Zeus, Buddha, and anyone else who is up there and can hear us, please put us in the world of Tokyo Mew Mew. Me and Sammy with the Mews writing our own story!" My voice was the loudest and Sammy was softer, she got every word right and when we were done I smiled. "Stupid I know, it probably will never happen, but it's worth a try." I smiled and looked at the clock, it was 11:00 o'clock. "Time for bed, Akira." I groaned and slid under my covers, hugging my old, ragged, stuffed bear that I had named Bearbear when I was young. Sammy slipped into to bed so she was facing Bearbear and me. "Nice Emi, I hope your wish comes true." She said softly and she feel asleep. I looked at her and studied her features, as I stroked my bear gently. "She's pretty, I guess I should of named her Emi." I told him and rubbed his ear. Sammy was pretty she had strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes with a tint of green in them. She was shorter then me and didn't have as much curves, which she took great notice."Goodnight, Bearbear and Akira." I whispered and feel into a deep sleep after I took one last look at my friend.

"Sammy, give me my blanket me and Bearbear are cold." I said as I hugged my stuffed animal. "I don't have it, Darcie." She said and snuggled closer to me. Yes, Darcie is my real name. I hate it, that's why I mostly go by Emi now; it's prettier then Darcie in my opinion. "Wait why are my shorts wet?" I asked as I slowly felt my pajama shorts and tank top. "I'm wet too." Sammy commented as she felt her pajama pants and long t-shirt. I grabbed Bearbear and sat up and looked around for any sign of my bedroom. I know I must sound like a four year old with her stuffed animal, but I'm not. I'm 13 years old who still slept with her bear, because he had been with me while I was being bullied. Bearbear was my partner at night when I silently cried, not that I would tell anyone that. "Um Sammy you look different." I said at the same time as when she said "Um Darcie you look different." I gulped at looked at myself, I was all manga character like. "You have big um." Sammy said as she looked at me with a slight scowl as she then looked at her own chest. "Chest I know let's get up." I said with a worried smile and stood up with my bear in my arms. "Got it, let's go." Sammy said and stood up, this was the first time I really looked at the place we were in. "Um Sammy…. I don't think we're in our world anymore." I whispered with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I sighed. "We're in the Tokyo Mew Mew manga, my friend. If we don't want to raise suspicion we should change our names to our nicknames and say we lost our memory. Then we can live here without anyone figuring out our new secret." I smiled widely and she looked around. "Fine but let's go find a place to live or hide in." The newly named Akira said and I nodded. I spotted the café and pointed to it. "There." Was the only word I spoke as I took my free hand and grabbed her hand. "Come on!" I exclaimed and started to pull her over to the café. "Coming, I'm tired!" She complained. We finally got to the café and I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. No one answer and I sighed "Figures, of course they wouldn't open the doors to homeless 16 year old girls." I looked at Sammy for her to use her kick butt ninja powers. Sammy looked at me blankly and I sighed, "I guess we'll just have to sit here." I said and the door opened. Standing there was the real **Ryou Shirogane. ** ** "What do you want?" He asked and I bowed my head and looked at Sammy so she would do the same. I clutched my bear tighter and smiled, "You see we have no where to go and we have memory loss, so we were wondering if we could stay here?" I asked sweetly. "No." Ryou said bluntly and Akira turned to leave but I stopped her. "I'm sorry but we really have no where to go and it would be great help if we could stay here." I growled with a sweet smile on still. Sammy took a deep breath then looked at Ryou, "I would say yes if I was you." She told him and I got a evil glint in my eyes. "Fine." He finally agreed and I smiled. "Thanks! My names Emi and that's Akira by the way." I told him and happily skipped into the café with Akira right behind me. ** ** "Hey Keiichiro! We have guests!" Ryou called to someone in the café. "Who is it, Ryou?" Someone called as a man appeared in front of us. "Two homeless girls with no memory, I had to let them in. This one had the 'If you don't I will murder you ' look in her eyes." Ryou said and pointed to me and I blushed slightly, I wasn't that scary, I hope. Sammy started to giggle but hid it with a few coughs, "I see, so how old are you girls?" Keiichiro asked us and I spoke up. "We're 13 my names Emi and that's Akira." I told them both and Akira nodded. "Can we please stay here, we have no where to go." Akira said and I nodded. The only reason she wanted to stay was because she didn't know where else to go, I wanted to stay because it was THE café and it was the closest place to where we woke up at. "So your still in school, or you should be. I have no problem with it." Keiichiro shrugged at Ryou gave him a look. "What about the project?" He asked him and Keiichiro had an 'Ohhhhhhhhh' expression. "We could tell them, it would be useful. They could help us with spying on the girls." Keiichiro nodded and Ryou sighed in defeat. "Fine, girls sit down." He ordered us and we both sat down in a hurry. "You see we have an issue, Aliens are coming to this world so we made Project Mew Mew. Five girls with DNA of animals that are going instinct will be the protectors of Tokyo. So will you help us, if not…. I would agree that would make things a lot easier for you, and us." Ryou explained and I nodded with joy and Akira slowly nodded, processing all of the information she had just been given. "Who knows, you might just be a mew." Kiichiro added and I felt disappointment fill in the pit in my stomach. There was no way we were mews, no way what so ever. All we would be was spys, retrievers, and helpers for the project. ** ** "We'll help." I said, speaking for both of us, without talking to Akira about it. "How do you know I wasn't going to say no, Emi." Akira insisted, but I grinned. "Because I know you, and you wouldn't say no." I said, very sure of myself, then Akira smiled in defeat. "So your guys are in?" Ryou asked us and we both nodded and Keiichiro smiled at us. "I'll take you to you room then. We only have one room just incase we have visitors stay over night. Your both lucky though, there's two beds." He said as he took us to our rooms. I clutched Bearbear as we got closer to the rooms, then Keiichiro asked a question. "So, Emi, why do you have that bear stuffed animal? I mean your 14 so there must be a reason." He asked and Akira looked at me, knowing that was a sensitive question. "I've always had him, he was always there for me when my friends couldn't be. He was the only one I trusted for a while; I guess it's hard to let go of something so important. Don't you think?" I said my voice softer then it's normal energy-filled tone. "I see, but didn't you have memory loss?' He asked and I shivered. "Some things can not be forgotten, then I showed him my deepest secret, and fear. I lifted my hair to show my bare neck, there was a long scar across the back of my neck. I then put it back down and lifted my bangs to show another scar this one smaller, maybe about an inch and a half long. "I see, who did this to you?' He asked and I smiled, trying to keep my spirits up. "Oh just my usual bullies." I told him, with the depressing tone out of my voice. "So where's our rooms?" I asked as I looked at the two doors in front of us. "This one." Keiichiro said and opened a pink door to show us a plain pink room with two beds with think blankets.** "**Thanks! I think we'll go to sleep now, bye Keiichiro!" I said and closed the door as soon as we entered the room. "This is awesome!" I fangirled as soon as I was sure Keiirchiro was gone. "I will admit this is awesome!" Akira agreed as I jumped onto my bed. "Let's hope it will stay this way!" I said as I slid under the covers. "Agreed!" Akira said and we both fell asleep. Keiirchrio and Ryou showed up to check on them a while later. "So this one has scars, and this is her important bear?" Ryou asked and looked at me while I slept. Kiichiro nodded, "Yup, she seems to not to have forgotten that, and I can't say I blame her either." He said and Ryou nodded understandingly. "I think they'll make this project more fun. We need young girls now and again to brighten this place up." Keiichiro said and Ryou watched me sleep. "Were going to need them at the endangered animal exhibit tomorrow. I have a feeling we'll find someone among the large crowd of people that will be there." Ryou said and walked out of the room with Keiichiro closely following. ** ~Emi~ **"Get up!" Ryou yelled and I slowly groaned. I then sat up as slowly as possible and looked around. "We signed you up for school, no test or anything." Ryou told us as I watched Akira jump out of bed. I groaned and looked at Akira, "Help me?" I asked and she sighed and helped me out of bed. "Here's your uniforms." Ryou said and handed us our uniforms, I didn't even ask how he knew our size at this point. "Fine, now get out." I motioned to the door and he quietly left. Me and Akira changed very quickly and I grabbed my bear and called Ryou in. "Hey, can I take Bearbear?" I asked him and he tilted his head, "Who's that?" He asked and I held out my stuffed animal. "Oh um I don't think that's a good idea, so no." He said and left the room while I scowled. "KEIICHIRO!" I yelled as loud as I could, and he appeared very quickly in the doorway. "Yes, Emi?" He asked and I held out my bear, "Ryou said I couldn't take him to school." I whined, hoping to get Ryou in trouble. "I think it would be fine if he came, as long as he stays in your bag. After all, I can't deny a young ladies wish." He told me and I nodded happily. 'Take that Ryou.' I thought as I put my bear in my bag and looked at Arkira. She gave me a smile before she yelled for Ryou to get in the room. "What is it now?" He asked as Akira and I pointed to Keiichiro, "He said I could take Bearbear as long as I kept him in my bag. So in your face!" I smiled then started to brush my hair as Ryou started to argue with Keiichiro. "Ok see you guys later!" I said as I put my hair in a ponytail, showing my scar. "Um ok bye." Ryou said as he looked at my neck. I grabbed Akira's hand and left the café in a hurry. "We're going to have fun today. No matter what the guys tell us to do!" I told her in a whisper as we walked to school. "Wait… We don't have school today." I said then Akira started to laugh. 'I'm going to kill Ryou!" I yelled and ran back to the café. ** ** When we got back to the café Ryou and Keiichiro were doing computer stuff. Keiichiro looked at us and laughed, "So your back, and at 12 o'clock too!" I gave him a scowl. We were almost at the school before we ran off so Akira caught up with me and had stopped me so we could go grab some lunch. "We need you to go spy at the Endangered Animals Exhibit. Oh, and we added two more animals to the machine, we calculated that the aliens would be tough so we added two more animal genes to the project." Ryou told us and I sighed. "Oh, and here are your uniforms for spying, working at the café, and just some regular clothes." Keiichiro told us and handed us each a large bad of clothes. "Thanks!" Akira smiled and we left to go change. When we came out I was happy with the outfit I had baggy pants and t-shirt that had 'Deadly' written in cursive on the front, I had decided to wear regular clothes to blend in. Akira wore a pink shirt and a white skirt, also deciding to wear regular clothes. "You'll need these." Ryou said and gave us ear an earpiece. "We have one too, so we can talk to you and you can give us information." Keiichiro said and we nodded. "The exhibit isn't far, so you can walk." Ryou said before going back to his work. 'Good luck, girls!" Keiichiro smiled as we left. ** ** When we got to the exhibit I used my new earpiece to connect Keiichiro. 'We're here, so what are we looking for?" I asked and I hear Ryou say something. "Use the earpiece to find people who can be turned into mews. When you get close to the person your earpiece will start to beep. When that happens report to us." Ryou said then I heard nothing. "Come on Akira." I said and walked around till I heard a voice that caught my attention. "I know I just wanted to know more about you!" I heard a girl said and grabbed Akira's hand. "Over here!" I whispered and walked towards the voice to see a red haired girl and a boy. "Huh?" I heard the boy say and the girl quickly said something that I didn't catch because of the beeping noise my earpiece was making. "We have her, Akira!" I smiled then watched as the girl and boy left to check another display. "Go follow them, I'll tell the guys about this." I ordered her and my friend nodded. "Hey Ryou, we found her. I think her names Ichigo, I can't be sure." I told them and I heard Keiichiro cheering in the background. "Got it, follow her and don't let her leave your sight. She's very important to this mission, so we can't let and aliens grab her before she learns her powers. Oh and be careful she will pass out when we start up the machine." Ryou told me and I nodded. "Okay, Akira is watching her Now, I'll go help her." I told them and quickly left to go find my friend. When I found her a new girl was sneering at our Mew. "My earpiece is beeping now!" Akira told me as we watched the new girl walk away. "It's okay, let's go follow our Mew." I said and watched as Ichigo look at our café once the boy left. Then I saw the new girl appear and they started talking when a green haired girl appeared. I decided to call the green girl Greenie and the first new girl blue since her hair was blue. Soon anther girl with yellow hair appeared and a tall one also came. Soon it was just us, no one else was here with us. "Hey!" Ichigo called to us and we froze up. Then I blacked out, along with everyone else. ** ** "Look it's a bear" I said as I watched at polar bear come towards me. "What!" I said as it entered my body. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was on the floor next to Akira. "Hey Akira! I think it we're mews." I whispered as I realized what had happened. "What!" She asked confused, I looked down at my hand and gulped. "I found a mark, what about you?" I asked her and she nodded. She showed me her back, and there was a fox tail mark while mine was a paw. "I don't think we should tell them yet. Not until we find the others at least." I said and Akira agreed. "We have to go back to following Ichigo!" I said and ran outside once I remembered what we were here for. I didn't see her so I sighed. "No luck?" Akira asked and I nodded. "Let's go back to the café." I sighed and she nodded. ** ** Emi ** ** The next day we skipped school, since Ryou had us helping them identify the leader of the Mew Mews. When we did find information on her we we're sent to go spy on her with Ryou. We found her with the boy, who's name was Masaya, cleaning out rivers. My earpiece began to beep and I nodded to Ryou, "Here comes the fun part girls! Our first Kirema Anima." He said as we sat on a tree branch. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." Ryou told us as we watched the rat creature appear. I waited, then he grabbed Ichigo and swung up to stand next to me in the tree. "Hi Ichigo!" I smiled and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Your that girl from my dream! You too!" She said and pointed to Akira and I. Ryou gave us a death glare and I could tell we were in trouble. I gave him a worried smile, and showed him my hand he glared at me again. "Anyways I don't time to explain so go defeat that monster." He paused a moment. "All of you." He glared at Akira and I and I sighed. "Now get going!" He said and pushed Akira and me out of the tree. "What the!" I yelled when there was a flash of light. I looked at myself and found out I was in a cream-colored belly shirt and a puffy cream-colored mini skirt. I looked behind me and saw a small white polar bear tail, I then felt my head and found that I had bear ears. "You guys okay?" I asked as I looked at Akira. She was in a red jump-suit with no sleeves, she also had a white fox tail and fox ears. "Yeah I think." Ichigo said and we looked at the rat. "I have a idea." I said as words filled my mind. "Sonic Symbols!" I yelled and a pair of silver symbols appeared in my hands. "Sonic boom!" I said and crashed my symbols together making a booming noise. I sent the rat creature flying backwards. Ichigo used her Strawberry Bell to finish it off, I watched as it turned back into a rat and scampered away. "You have explaining to do." Ryou growled at me and I gave him a nervous smile. "You have to explain to me too. Why am I wearing some weird custom!" Ichigo asked Ryou, but Akira answered instead. "We're super heroes for project Mew Mew." She smiled and I nodded. "Now let's go home, I need to eat and I left Bearbear a home!" I said pushing Ryou towards home. 'who's Bearbear?" Ichigo asked but I ignored her. Life after this would never be the same for Akira and I. ** I hope you liked it this is my first Fanfiction so please review! Random Stuff Kish: Why am I not in this chapter ;-; Emi: Cuz Kish: Cuz why Emi: Cuz Kish: Cuz why Akira: Because now SHUT UP! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter! Let's start this party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM but I can borrow them for now **

**~Emi~ **

"Daddy when will Mommy get here!" I complained as we waited for Keiichiro to come and pick us up, I had already changed back into a human along with Akira.. "I don't know, and stop calling me Daddy." He growled at me as Ichigo poked Akira. "How is that guy her dad when she's my age, I think, and he's just a couple years older?" She asked sounding very confused. I started to laugh along Akra when she started to laugh. "He's called Daddy because, well you'll see." I told her after we finished laughing. "I'm here!" Keiichiro yelled as I ran towards him at full speed, "Mommy!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. "Let's go people!" I yelled and jumped into the car after I got off Keiichiro. "Coming!" Akira and Ichigo said and entered the car. "Come on." Ryou grumbled and Keiichiro nodded as he got into the drivers seat. "So, Ichigo, how are you going to explain this to your boy-friend?" I asked and her cat ears drooped and Ryou nodded. "Hey R2000 take care of the boy." Ryou ordered the car like robot. I ignored the boys as they talked about pastries, but to me it sounded like they were trying to dissect us or something. I looked over at Ichigo and could tell she was thinking the same thing, except the part about the pastries. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled and Keiichiro stopped the car, "Stop yelling we're here." Ryou told the super-hero Ichigo.

"The new Café, whats going on?" Ichigo asked and I smiled. "You'll just have to find out!" I yelled and ran to the door with Akira at my heels. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, and our base of Operations." Ryou told Ichigo and I nodded. "And where we live!" I added as we went inside. "All of you, who are you really?" Ichigo asked us. I sat down at a table with Akira and started to eat some Brownies Keiichiro left for Akira and I to try. "I'm a super rich High School student." Ryou said, smiling I think. It then hit me how we got accepted into school so quickly, Ryou paid them to get us in. "And I'm manage the Café." Keiichiro said as he pointed to himself. I stood up ready to introduce myself but Ryou started to talk instead. "The one who has the red hair with blonde and red high lights, very tall, and has freckles is Emi. She is a worker here, and lives here since she has nowhere to go. Emi is Keiichiro's favorite if you couldn't tell." Ryou told her and I scowled at him. "She is anything but a normal 13 year old, she is hyper, can beat you up, and very annoying." He added and I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know to make a girl feel special." I told him and Akira stood up. "The one with blonde hair and shorter then Emi is Akira. She is 13 also and Ryou's favorite since she hasn't beaten him up as much as Emi, Akira is also Emi's partner in crime. She is younger than Emi-" Keiichiro was interrupted by me. "Actually she is older then me." I informed him, "And yes, I can beat up Ryou. But don't be afraid I wouldn't beat you up! Ryou has it coming anyways." I told Ichigo then gestured for Keiichiro to finish. " As I was saying Akira is older then Emi and is Quiet sometimes, hyper, and they both have short tempers." They told her. "And they were homeless until Emi almost killed me from not letting her in, and they have no memory." Ryou told her then I snuck out of the room for a moment. I then appeared with Bearbear in my arms. "This is Bearbear, my stuffed animal!" I smield and showed her Bearbear.

"Cute." Ichigo said, smiling a little. Keiichiro's computer's showed up, since we we're in the back room, and Ryou started to talk. "Keiichiro is renowned expert on the Unidentified Mysterious Animal, aka UMA." He told Ichigo who looked at him. "Unidentified Animal?" She asked, confused. "I had an amazing discovery in my research. Animals like Nessie and Bigfoot are actually animals infected by aliens. They are Kirema Animas." Keiichiro told her, sounding very serious. 'Kirema Animals?" Ichigo asked him as he continued. "The rat was one of them. I haven't seen an alien yet. But I know that they're trying to take over Earth using animals and their abilities." Keiichiro told her, getting close to her. "And you have to defeat them.' Ryou said bluntly, in a cheery voice. "But why me! What about Emi and Akira!" Ichigo yelled and I sighed, I knew it was coming. "Because Emi and Akira aren't Mews!" Keiichiro told her happily. "Wrong, Emi and Akira are helping you. Your not the only one." Ryou told Ichigo, and Keiichiro. Mommy looked at Akira and I and I showed him my hand and Akira showed him her mark. "Emi, why didn't you tell us this!" Mommy said as I gave him the puppy dog eyes, well in my case Polar Bear eyes. "You're forgiven." Keiichiro sighed and Akira and I high-fived. "Anyways, other girls we're injected with Red Data Animal's DNA like you and the girls. We don't know who they are, but there are four others just like you and the girls." Ryou told Ichigo and tried to show her something. Ichigo started to yell at him as he laid her on a table and showed her a mark on her leg. "This is the mark." Ryou, and Ichigo looked to see what he was talking about. "Emi show her yours, you too Akira." Ryou ordered us. " I showed him my hand and Akira showed her neck.

"Injection of the genetic material leaves a mark. Look for the other four, they will have similar marks." Ryou told her, but then Ichigp hit him on the head saying something about him harassing her. "You go girl!" I yelled at Ichigo in a friendly manor. "You must be tired, how about you go home for the day." Keiichiro suggested. "But what about." She gestured at herself. "Just think about transforming." Keiichiro told her, she nodded and soon she was back to normal. "You should take her home, Ryou." Mommy told him. 'Sure." He shrugged and Akira spoke up. "Can we go?" She asked and Ryou nodded. "Yay! Come on Ichigo!" I smiled and hugged Bearbear. "Wait, I'm hot in this cold weather so…" I paused and put up my hair. "Better, now let's go!" I said and Akira nodded. "We don't have all day!" Akira said and Ichigo smiled as Ryou sighed.

As we walked Ichigo, Akira, and I stayed behind Ryou. Mostly because Ichigo didn't want to be near him, I wanted to talk to Ichigo, and Akira also wanted to talk to our new friend. "Why are you standing so far back?" Ryou finally asked. "No reason." Ichigo said then sneezed. "Here." Ryou said and gave her his coat. "Ryou never does that to us." I whispered to Ichigo. "Yeah." Akira added with a nod. "Are you akay, did you catch a cold?" He asked feeling her forehead to see if she had a temperature. 'It's been a long day, make sure to get some rest." He told her. "Your sweet." Ichigo told him and I tried hard not to laugh. "Of curse your really special to me." He told her in a matter-of-fact tone. Ichigo looked worried yet flattered. "After all you're our ultimate weapon." He said bluntly and Ichigo looked furious. "You jerk!" She screamed and ran off. I glared at him along with Akira. 'What did I do?" He asked and I just rolled my eyes. "Idiot." I told him and hit him on the head. "Shoot! I forgot to tell her something. Oh well, I guess she'll have to figure it out herself." Ryou said and started to walk home. "I wonder what that's about?' I whispered to Akira. "No idea." She replied and we walked the rest of the way home silently.

The next day Ryou woke me up by pouring cold water on my face. I grumbled and sat up, "You know since I'm injected with DNA with a Polar Bear that doesn't feel half bad." I told him and he shrugged and walked away. "Time for school." Akira groaned, she was already in her school outfit. "CRAP!" I yelled and got dressed in a hurry. I changed, brushed my hair quickly, and brushed my teeth, then but a white bow in my hair on the side of my head. "Ready!" I yelled and ran to the café part of the building. "Mommy, can I have a muffin to go?" I yelled to Keiichiro who gave me a warm muffin. "Thanks!" I yelled and put Bearbear in my bag before leaving. "Wait up!" Akira yelled as she ran after me. As we ran to school Akira asked me something, "Since you read Tokyo Mew Mew in our world, are the aliens cute?" She asked and that reminded me this was not real life, just a Manga. "Yeah there are three of them all cute, especially Kisshu." I told her with a smile, I had a crush on Kisshu like most readers of the Manga. "But he likes our cat-eared friend." I sighed then gave Akira a sad smile. She stopped talking and we ran the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to school I could help but watch Ichigo and Masaya. "They're so cute!" I whispered to Akira and she nodded. "I can't help myself, I must go interrupt!" I told my partner in crime and bounded up to Ichigo. "Hi, Ichigo!" I smiled and looked at Masaya. "Hi I'm Emi." I bowed then turned back to Ichigo and bent down to whisper to her. "Sorry about Ryou yesterday, he's a jerk. But you get used to it, or you could do what I do and beat him up whenever he gets you mad." I gave her a goofy smile then looked at Masaya as he started to talk. "My names Masaya, nice to meet you Emi." I nodded then pointed to Akira who ran up to me. "This is Akira, my partner in crime." I introduced her and she bowed. "Nice to meet you!" She smield then we both stood on opposite sides of Ichigo. "So would you like to come with me to give her this? Your friends can come too." He asked her as he yelled out a hankie. "S-s-sure." She said, looking very happy. "We would love to!" I told him and Akira agreed. "Okay! See you guys later!" He said and ran off. "Someone's in love." I said to Ichigo and she blushed. "N-n-o I'm not." She said and I laughed. "Whatever." I said and walked to class with Akira and Ichigo.

~~~Emi~~~

Later that day we ended up at a big house, well it was a Mansion. "This is Mint Aizawa's house." Masaya said and we all looked at it in wonder. "This isn't a house." Ichigo said and I nodded in agreement. "It's more like a Castle." Masaya said and Akira and I agreed with him. "Okay! Let's stop saying how huge it is and just go in!" I said as I stood in front of the door. "Okay, Ichigo watch your step." He said and Ichigo looked confused. "Watch my step?" She asked and he nodded and pressed a finger ot her forehead. "I don't want you getting hurt." He told her and with that we walked inside the large Mansion. I watched as Ichigo kept trying to grab his hand, but wouldn't. I then froze when I saw Ichigo's cat ears and tail. "Ichigo." I whispered and she looked at me funny. She then looked in the mirror and started to freak out. Masaya looked over at us and I sighed in relief when her animal parts disappeared. "I didn't know you liked dogs, you guys too." He said to us as a dog sniffed us all. I tried not to growl at it but couldn't help but look at it with a slight glare. "Oh yeah I love dogs!" She said and picked it up as it barked. "Mickey why are you barking?" A girl asked and a pretty blue girl walked into the room. She and Masaya stared talking so the rest of us looked for her mark. Finally Mint got irritated with us and started to yell. "This is unbearable! What's you problem! Is something on me?" She yelled and I flinched, Akira can you grab it out of my bag?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed Bearbear for me, she handed it to me and I started to cry. I never did well with people yelling at me, and since I was little it only got worse. "Why is she crying?" Mint asked watching me cry as I hugged Bearbear. "Emi doesn't do well when people yell at her, and when she started to get bullied it only got worse. So, she will cry if you yell at her and Bearbear, her stuffed animal, is the only thing that can clam her, sometimes." Akira explained as I kept crying, hugging Bearbear as tight as I could. "Shh it's okay, Emi." Ichigo said as she hugged me. "What do you mean Bullied?" Masaya and Mint said at the same time. "Just what I said, she was bullied. They were so brutal they left scars and not just mental ones." Akira told them as Ichigo started to sway back and forth as she hugged me. "I um didn't mean to yell." Mint said, not doing a good job at apologizing. "Me and A-akira are going to l-leave." I said in between my sobs. Before we left I watched Mint whisper to Ichigo, "You and your friends are odder then you guys look, you know." She said and with that we left.

R2000 appeared before Ichigo and we left to give her and the robot some time to talk. "I have three tickets for Mint's Ballet Show, we have no choice but to go." She sighed and I nodded, I had stopped crying but was still holding onto bearbear. Later we had on our awesome spy outfits, I was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black hat with Bear ears on it. Akira had on the same thing except she had fox ears on her hat, and Ichigo also wore the same thing but with cat ears. SO we walked into the building and handed them our tickets and looked for Mint as we sat in the audience. When the ballet was over we all made our way backstage as we searched for Mint. Akira and I were amazing spys, while Ichigo was loud and very obvious in my opinion. She motioned for us to come over when she found Mint's Dressing Room. "I knew you guys were weird, but I never thought you were Stalker weird." A voice said behind us.

"Mint!" I said and turned around. "We enjoyed the show, you're an amazing ballerina!" Ichigo said quickly. "Yeah!" Akira and I added and she looked at me with a scowl. "Tell me why you three psychos are here?" She said coldly. "We are not psychos." I hissed then Ichigo started to talk. "Have you experienced anything weird lately? Do you feel more agile or have any strange marks?" Ichigo asked and I sighed. "Mickey bark them out." Mint ordered to her unseen dog. Then it appeared, Mickey was a- "Kirema Anima." Ichigo said and I nodded. "You girls ready to party?" I asked as I stood up. "Sure Emi, just let us get our party clothes on!" Akira said and I changed Into a cream mew. "Y-your hair." She said and pointed to me, I nodded. "Yes my hair is whiteish yellow, I know." I said and looked at the others. "What's happening?" Mint asked, in complete shock. "This may seem weird but we can explain later." All three of us said at once as we jumped out of the window. "You stupid alien get away from my Mickey!" Mint yelled and I took a deep breath. "Sonic Symbols!" I yelled and my silver symbols appeared in my hands. "Sonic Bo-" I was interrupted by Mint. "No! Don't hurt my Mickey!" She yelled at me. "Ow!" I screamed, as I was smashed against the side of the building by a huge dog paw. "No! Mickey please stop now!" She yelled at Kirema Anima as I silently screamed in pain. Akira tried to come rescue me but got swatted away by it's tail. 'What are we going to do?" Akira asked Ichigo. "Ah!" Mint yelled as Mickey claw her, ripping the back of her dress. "She has the mark!" I yelled to the others, keeping the pain out of my voice. I felt like dough being rolled by a rolling pin, or squished in this matter. "Mint, you can transform!" I yelled to her. "Your one of us!" Akira added. "So transform!" Ichigo yelled as Mint looked at us. "I can't be! I can't do it!" She yelled covering her ears. "Mint! Mint please." I yelled but got softer, I felt like I was going to be squashed into a pancake. "PLEASE STOP!" She screamed then there was a bright light. I looked to see Mint with wings and a tail. I couldn't help but smile. "Sonic Boom!" I yelled and crash my Symbols in Mickey's direction, I was finally free. "Hurry up Mint! The words will come to you." Akira told the blue Mew. "Mintoon Alo!" She said and Ichigo nodded. "That's right! Let's go this!" Ichigo told then girl with a smile.

"For you Evil actions I will make you pay!" Ichigo said and the rest of us smiled. "Ribbon Strawberry Bell! Mint Echo! Sonic Boom! Snow Furry!" All four of us yelled and I looked at Akira to see she had a white slingshot with small snowballs that exploded when they hit the Kirema Anima. "We did it!" I smiled and high-fived Akira. "Mickey!" Mint yelled and ran over to her dog. Her bog barked as she picked it up and started hugging it in a loving manor. I rubbed my hands together, for the first time, ever, relising I had fingerless gloves. Did I ever mention I wasn't observant, I guess I forgot to mention that, hehehe. "Thank you for saving my dog." She said to us and I nodded. "No problem, Mint!" Ichigo smiled and Mint reach out a hand for Ichigo to shake. "I will not be avoided, come on Akira!" I said and ran over to Mint and Ichigo hugging them. "Welcome to the family!" I said and Akira hugged them also, "We will enjoy torturing you greatly!" We both said at the same time before we started laughing. Mint pushed us away and I scowled at her. "I only wanted to apologize, not be friends." She said and we all frowned.

The next day Ryou went to get Ichigo as Akira, Mint, and I dressed up in our new Maid Costumes. I was jealous of Mint and Akira's. Akira's was a pretty red, Mint's was a beautiful blue, while mine was a cream color. "I think they're back." Keiichiro said and I went to go see Ichigo with Akira. "You look pretty!" I told Ichigo, "I'm excited that you get to work with us!" I said twirling around. "Work?" She asked and looked at Ryou. "You'll be working here." Ryou said and Keiichiro appeared. "We didn't want to keep you in the dark." He smiled and Ichigo blushed, "Lot's of girls are attracted to cafés like this and there are three other girls with DNA of the Red Data animal so you guys have to gather information while working as a maid. Listen fro information about them suddenly becoming a great athlete or developing a special talent." Keiichiro said and smiled. I ignored what Mint said but then Ichigo refused to work with her, "What if I gave you ten dollars?" Ryou said and R2000 kept repeating 10 dollars and Ichigo agreed to work.

I watched Ichigo work as I ate a new type of cake for Keiichiro, 'Needs a bit more sugar, can I go help now?" I asked him and Keiichiro nodded. "Come on Akira!" I smiled and hopped over to Ichigo to go help her. When I got to her she was listening to some students talk about a ghost. "Suddenly her eyes turned yellow and a wall of water appeared and started attacking the student." A girl sad and another girl asked her something. "Maybe that's the girl! What do you think Mint, Ichigo , and Akira?" I asked them in a whisper. "I think we should go see!" Akira whispered back and the others were silent as the watched a girl with green hair get picked on. "I watched as Ichigo grabbed some food and I grabbed a plate of brownies. "Heres your order of Strawberry Parfait!" Ichigo said and I nodded. "And here's your other order of super Coco Brownies." I smiled and the girl started yelling at us telling us that was not here order. "Oops!" Ichigo and I said as dumped our food in her face. 'That's what you get for picking on people' I thought wit an evil smirk. The girl started screaming so Keiichiro came out and calmed her down using his charm. "Thanks Mommy!" I whispered to him and stood with Ichigo as I watched the girl who had been picked on. 'Sorry we couldn't watch them be mean to you anymore." Ichigo said and I nodded. "I don't like watching things like that happen, it can ruin peoples lives." I told her with a smile and Akira looked over at me. "Thanks." She said and I smiled brightly.

"Why do you hand out with them? It seems like all they do is pick on you?' Ichigo asked and I nodded. "I think they're angry about things in their lives so they take it out on me. I thought maybe if I listened to them, we can be friends." She said simply and I sighed. "They won't stop picking on you." I told her and they both looked at me. "They will never stop, and they won't want to be your friend. They only want to take out their anger on you and they only think of you as a human punching bag. Some may even use you as a punching bag." I said and Akira came over and hugged me. "But, if you think that you can try." I said, close to tears. "I just want to try a little harder." She smield and I nodded. "Good fro you!" I smiled and hugged her, she looked a little taken back but hugged me back. I pulled away and bowed. "My name is Emi, just Emi I have no last name." I smiled and she nodded. "My name is Ichigo Momoiya." Ichigo said also bowing and I pointed to Akira. "That's Akira." I told her and Akira waved then walked away. "My name is Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce smiled. "Come on!" Some girls yelled at her and she waved goodbye before leaving the café.

"Sounds like a standard ghost story, but it's not. It's a new aquatic Kirema Anima, how exciting!" Mint said and Ichigo freaked out. "We have to gather more information!" She said happily and Ichigo answered quickly, "No." I looked to see Ichigo freaking out even more. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I said no." Ichigo said bluntly. "What?' Mint asked again and I watch as Ichigo started to freak out even more and her cat features started showing, "I'm afraid of ghosts!" She cried and I laughed silently. "Why are you being such a wimp, your cat easr are showing also." Mint said and Ichigo started running around screaming. "Ghost freak me out! I'm terrified of ghosts!" Ichigo yelled as Akira and I were laughing behind Mint. "You're really this scared…" Mint said and Ichigo nodded. "Then we won't do it tonight, besides it's 4:00." Mint said and Ichigo looked relived. 'Besides." Mint paused and then suddenly she was in a Komodo. "I have to go to my Japanese Dance class." She said and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing, well almost. I was sure Ichigo and Akira were wondering about the Komodo but I was wondering about if we cooked the Komodo would it taste better with Ketchup or Soy Sauce. I'm a little strange like that I guess, but It doesn't matter to me. Because being crazy is more fun then being boring.

Ichigo and Mint started talking about her Komodo and I wondered off to go find Keiichiro, so I could try some of his food. Later, after I ate some new kinds of cake to my hearts content, Ichigo asked where Ryou was. "I think he's upstairas." Keiichiro said, "Okay, tell him I said goodbye.' Ichigo said as we scampered off to change. "Feels nice to be in real clothes." I said as I walked out of the changing room. I was wearing a black tan-top that had a evil looking sun say 'I'm little Miss Sunshine', Dark blue jean shorts, black flip-flops, a dog-tag necklace, and My hair was down with my usual dark blue ribbon in it. "I know." Akira said as flattened her white sundress. Akira had on a knee length white sundress with cherry blossom petals on the top, white flats, and her hair had little pigtails in it with lace used as a ponytail. If you couldn't tell Akira was the girly one and I could careless if I looked like a girl. I mean it doesn't really matter if I wear dresses or not, I'm a girl no matter what I wear. Ichigo started to go upstairs after she changed and I followed her. "Hey Ryou!" She yelled and threw open the door. Both of us froze and an I felt the heat run to my cheeks. I knew we were the brightest shade of red possible at the moment, there stood Ryou only wearing pants and wet. Ichigo was looking around his room, I will admit it was bare but Keiichiro told me why it was like this. Suddenly Ryou looked over at us and I think our blushes deepened.

"Woah!" Ryou said, blushing, at the same time we yelled. "What are you two doing, spying on me." He said as he put his shirt on quickly. "We need to talk." Ichigo said and I nodded. "I just followed her." I told him and he glared at me. "I've been working my butt off all evening and.." He was cut off my Ryou's stomach growling. All three of us looked at each other before Ryou spoke up, "I'm hungry, want anything?" Ryou asked and Ichigo got an idea. 'I'll be back." Ichigo said and left the room and left Ryou and I in an awkward silence. Ichigo came back into the room with a plate of Rice balls for Ryou to eat, "Here." She said and set down the plate. They started talking so I spaced out a little, "This is pretty good." I heard Ryou said and I looked to see him smiling. Ryou asked R200 if it wanted something and Ichigo blushed, 'I'm going home now!" She yelled and I shrugged following her downstairs. I grabbed Akira and followed Ichigo outside, since I was bored. I told her what happened and she looked at me with large blue eyes then I spotted Mint with three leashes with collars attached to them. I gulped and walked up to her and Ichigo to see what was going on.

"You look awfully happy." Mint said and Ichigo laughed. "Yeah that's because, um." I guess she just realized she was talking to Mint. "Hey Mint!" I chirped and she gave me a swift nod. "Lets go, Ichigo, Akira, and Emi." She smirked and stretched the three leashes. "Mint, when did you get back? Where are we going? Why do you have leashes?" Ichigo asked in a panic, as Akira and I stayed completely calm. "We're going to Okumaru Daifuzoku Junior High." Mint told her smugly and Ichigo's eyes got wide and she started fidgeting. "Huhu.. I'm going home!" She said as Mint threw a collar on her so she was on a leash. "You guy's turn!" Mint said as she put leashes and collars on us. "Now you can't escape, let's go!" Mint said and walked to the Junior High with Ichigo struggling to get out with every step.

I was going to have Kisshu come in this chapter but it got really long. So, Kish will be coming in the next chapter!

**Emi: Um what do I say?**

**Kish: Anything.**

**Emi: Why is Kish here! He's not even in this chapter!**

**Kish: It's cuz I'm magical!**

**Akira: What?**

**Kish: Watch.**

**Emi. Okay….. o-o **

**Kish: -rides on a magical pickle with wings- **

**Akira: O-O**

**Emi: I wanna ride it with meh awesome cloak!**

**Akira: Why is your cloak red?**

Kish: Jeffery thinks it's red because it's the color of the blood that flows from our enemies.

**Akira: O-o who's Jeffery?**

**Kish: My pickle with wings. **

**Emi: Jeffery is right! **

**Akira: O-o I need a new best friend. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise you Kish will be in this one. If he isn't, well I blame my busy life. Not everyone can have a Jeffery to fly them wherever they need to go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Emi and Akira. **

** ~Emi~**

When we got to the school we were all released. Akira and I were running around like mad men and Mint we scaring Ichigo. We, finally, got to the pool and Mint started scaring Ichigo even more, to the point were Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out. My partner in crime and I looked at the pool. I just wanted to jump in there and cool off, my body was finally reacting to Polar Bear genes and I was getting hot along with Akira. Ichigo finally ran and she tripped on something. I watched Akira walk over as I stayed near the pool gate. "What did you trip on?" Akira asked and Ichigo looked down to see what it was. "A person." She stammered as they looked at the girl.

"You're Lettuce's….. What's going on?" Ichigo asked, knowing she wasn't really Lettuce's friend. "That girl!" The girl said in fear, Lettuce…" She said and Akira looked at her in disbelief. "Lettuce." Akira said confused as Mint figured out what she meant, sort of. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what happened next, I sighed. 'Why can't this be real?' I thought sadly and realized what I must do so the story would be the same and everyone could enjoy it. 'I'll do it later.' I thought and saw Ichigo and the others changing. "Let's do this!" I forced a smile and changed in to my Mew. "For your evil actions you will pay!" Ichigo yelled and ran to the pool in a hurry. "The pool!" I yelled pointed to the pool where the water was starting to glow.

"Let's go, team!" Ichigo yelled and we all nodded. I knew what was going to happen so I just closed my eyes and waited until they needed me. "If only this was real." I muttered to myself as I got splashed with a bit of water. I sighed and opened my eyes. "Ribbion Sonic Boom!" I yelled and ran up to the water, using my attack. I watched as Ichigo went under and dove after her, it felt nice being in the water and I could tell the polar bear inside me enjoyed it too. I watched as someone pulled her deeper into the water, I also watched Ichigo start to black out. "Not on my watch." I growled as water filled my mouth as I swam deeper to get to my friend. I watched, as an arrow was shoot in between the one who was pulling Ichigo under, and Ichigo. I took my chance as the figure surfaced and grabbed Ichigo. I pulled her above the water so she could breath again and wasn't that surprised to see Lettuce there, since I knew it was coming. Ichigo started to take in the air and when she had enough she looked at the green-haired girl who had a glow all around her. "It can't be….. Lettuce." She said and I nodded.

"Lettuce, why?' Ichigo asked as I pulled myself out of the pool. "It can't be, she's" Mint said and Akira finished for her, "One of our kind." Akira said in awe and I nodded as I brought my symbols out in case she attacked me. "Lettuce Tanet!" She said and her weapons appeared. "No!" Ichigo yelled but was unheard. "Ribbion Lettuce Flash!" She yelled as a wave attacked Mint at full force and knocked the girl out. "Bring it on." I yelled and raised my symbols. "NOO MINT!' Ichigo yelled and Lettuce turned to look at me. "It's your turn." She said and gave her a faint smile. "Lettuce stop!" Ichigo yelled as I prepared to use my attack. "Lettuce Flash! She yelled and I dodged her attack in a few not so graceful motions. "Why can't Polar Bears be graceful!" I yelled as I dodged another wave. "Next time I won't miss." She said and I believed her. "Sonic!" I stopped as I looked at her expression. "Lettuce, you're scared aren't you." I said and she looked at me with surprise. "You're just freaked out! You don't know what to do with yourself! That's why you're doing this!" I told the frightened girl and she looked scared, sad, and a bit upset. "Shut up!' She said and I didn't listen, like always. "I will not be quiet, Lettuce. You're really a sweet person inside who I feel relates to me. I know that as a fact, Lettuce, you're an amazingly sweet girl!" I told her, using my own words instead of Ichigo's that she uses in the manga. "I can't take this anymore!" Lettuce shouted and I smiled a bit. "All I wanted was to be frieds with everyone, but suddenly strange things started to happen to me." She said, scared. "Now I'll n ever have friends!" She shouted and I hid my smile. "I'll never have friends." She said a in a small voice. Akira and Mint walked past me towards Lettuce. "It's all right, you were just confused." Mint told her and Akira nodded. "Yeah, Fortunately I'm fine and the other girl was too. They will think it was just a ghost." Akira told her with a smile. "SO it's fine." They both said at the same time, but I had other thoughts. "No." I said loudly. "Emi?" Akira asked me and I glared at my friend. 'There is no excuses for hurting other people. I can't let her of easily, can I Ichigo?" I asked the girl who was still in the water. I gave her a wink that only she saw. "Oh! Yes of course, Emi." I could tell she was holding back a smile."For your evil actions!" I yelled and watched Lettuce cover in fear. "Emi!" Akira yelled and then I surprised them all.

"I will make you pay!" I said happily and hugged Lettuce. "Waaa?" She said confused. I started to tickle her and she began to laugh while Ichigo was laughing in the water. I tickled the girl so much we fell into the water. "Stop it!' She giggled and I smiled. "No you must promise to never do that again!" I told her and she smiled. "I promise to never do that again." She giggled and I let Lichigo, Mint, and Lettuce mess around as I pulled myself out of the pool and walked over to Akira. "We need to go hoem, soon." I told her and she nodded. "Yeah Ryou and Keiichiro will start to wonder where we are!" Akira said brightly and I sighed. 'No I mean go home to our world." I said sadly and she looked at me in surprise. "Why?' She asked, clearly not wanting to go. "We're messing up the story! If don't leave the whole story will be different and the ending will be completely off. It just wouldn't be the same Tokyo Mew Mew anymore." I told my friend and she sadly agreed. "Ok, how about we tell everyone goodbye before we go to our rooms, I grab Bearbear, and we pray to go back home to our world." I told Akira and she nodded. "Okay, now let's go home." She said sadly and we started to leave before the girls realized we left. "Emi, Akira wait!" Ichigo yelled and ran after us with the others following.

~Emi~

When we got to the café we hugged everyone, even Ryou, and told them they were amazing people and we would miss them. We then went to our rooms and changed into the clothes we were in when we first got to this world. I grabbed Bearbear and we prayed the same prayer for the last time before we feel asleep. I woke up to an alarm clock and my mom yelling, wait my mom! I prodded Akira so she would get up, "We're home again." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "Yeah." She said sadly and we got dressed. I wore my power pendent, which somehow was brought with us, and a black t-shirt that said 'Don't mess with me' and a cute little polar bear was on it, black leggings, and a pair of black and white flats. I also put my bow in my hair before heading downstairs to see Akira in a pretty white dress. "Let's get this depressing day over with." I sighed and we walked to school with frowns on. "Hey you wore your pendent too." I sat noticing Akira's pendent. "Oh yeah, I just couldn't part with it I guess." She gave me a faint smile.

When we got to school the people I least wanted to see was there. "Hey, Darcie, what's with the stupid necklace." A girl said as she looked at my pendent. "What do you care!" I yelled at the girl as she pulled out a knife. "I care because I want it." Then girl sneered and poked me with the knife. "You can't have it, Tessa!" I yelled at her as Akira tired to stop two other girls from hurting me. "Oh, but I can." Tessa said and cut into the scar on my forehead. I didn't give in and as she went to grab my power pendent I growled. "Get away from me, or I'll have Ichigo-" I stopped and remembered Ichigo wasn't here anymore, from now on I was Darcie again, and I was no longer a Mew. "Who is Ichigo." Tessa asked I refused to tell her. "Whatever now give me that necklace." Tessa said and cut deeper into my scar. "No! Mew Emi, Metamorphosis!" I yelled and turned into my Mew self. 'What's going on?" Tessa asked and I loked at myself. "It's a magic trick." I told her and she growled. "So this is what freak-girl does in her spare time." Tessa said and I changed back to normal. 'Thank god she believed me!' I thought and Akira looked at me with wide eyes. Then the bell rang and Tessa stopped cutting me. "We're not finished." She growled and walked off.

"It still works." I said in awe and Akira nodded. 'Let's go see Mandy." I told Akira, referring to the school nurse, I've been in there so much I now called her by name. "Yeah, let's go." Akira agreed and we walked to the nurse's office. 'So, Tessa is at it again?" Mandy asked and I nodded. She knew that Tessa was doing this but the principle didn't believe me when I told her. It was all because Tessa was her daughter, she had the top scores on all her test, and she was one of the schools regular volunteers. "Yup." I told Mandy as she bandaged my forehead. "I brought him, do you want him?' Akira asked and I nodded. She pulled out Bearbear and I hugged him to my body. 'Let's go to class." I said, with Bearbear still with me, as I walked to class.

When I got there my teacher looked at me and beckoned my over. "Did she do it again?" My teacher asked and I nodded. All the teacher's knew about Tessa too, but the principle still believed her child would never do that. "It's okay, you can go lay down next to my desk." She told me and pointed to my blood stained blanket on the floor next to her desk. "Thank you." I said and laid down on it, my blood dripping onto the blanket as I hugged Bearbear, my memory of this world began to fade . I began to think about the Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro and violent sobs raked my body. The teacher stopped teaching when one of the kids raised their hand and pointed to me. "It's okay, Darcie!" My teacher said as I began to scream for Akira and Ichigo, even though Ichigo wasn't in this world. "Who's Akira?' My teacher asked and one of the kids shouted that I called Sammy Akira. "AKIRA IT HURTS!" I screamed as the Mew mark on my hand began to burn. "ICHIGO GET RYOU!" I screamed again, thinking I was back in Tokyo Mew Mew. "KEIICHRIO HELP ME!" I screamed once more, my screams getting louder and more painful. "AKIRA MY MARK, IT HURTS!" This was the loudest and most painful scream. Suddenly Akira was at my side stroking my hand. "It's okay, Emi, but Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, and Lettuce aren't here anymore." She whispered, "We left remember." I closed my eyes and yelled." I barley remember, but I want to go back !" She nodded and I grabbed Bearbear. "Dear god, Zeus, and anyone up else up there please take us back to Tokyo mew mew!" She yelled and suddenly we feel asleep with everyone watching us with wide eyes.

~Emi~

I woke up in the park with Akira next to me. I looked over at the café and I saw customers were walking into it with squeals of joy. "Akira, we're back." I said and tried to stand up. I feel pack down when pain shot through my head and I remembered what had happened at school. "Yeah!" Akira said happily and helped me up again. I ignored the pain and started cutting through the crowd to get inside when a girl pushed us. "Where do you think you're going?' She growled and I smiled. "We work here, and live here." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, the only girls who live here are Emi and Akira and they're missing from what I heard." I frowned, and looked at Akira. "We're Emi and Akira. We went missing for a very good reason. Now let us in." She demanded and gave her a scary look. "Fine." She grumbled and let us in. I smiled and skipped inside to see everyone talking about Lettuce. I smiled and skipped over as she dropped a pot on Ryou's foot. "Are you okay,Daddy?' I asked him and everyone turned around in quickly to see Akira and I standing next to them. "Emi, Akira!" They yelled and ran to hug me, except Ryou he just kind of stood there mumbling something about me being a stupid runaway brat.

"Ichigo, you have no idea how much Emi missed you." Akira said as she hugged us. "Hey, Emi, why do you have that bandage?" Lettuce asked and I frowned. "Oh it's nothing." I said. "I was just attacked by some bullies who could of killed me." I added, mumbling so they wouldn't hear me. Tessa and the other bullies were the only thing I remembered of my old world now "Anyways, we have to go change. So we'll be back." Akira said and we skipped off to change but then Ryou stopped me. "Just don't leave again, the girls need you." He said and let me go. I smiled and left quicly to go change.

I came out and everyone was busy serving people, so I did the same. I then turned to see Lettuce about to spill some tea so I ran over and caught it right before the cup hit the ground. "Here you go." I told her as I handed her the cup and walked back to the customers I was serving. "The new girl is kind of clumsy so please be nice to here, kay?' I smiled sweetly and the nodded. "Sure thing! See you tomorrow, Emi!" A customer named Jun said and left. "Bye Jun!" I called and walked over to the others as the café closed. "Hey Ichigo can I go to the Amusement Park with you and Masaya?" I asked her and she thought about it for a minute. "Sure, but only if you tell me when my ears and tail pop out." She said and I nodded.

"Masaya-kun!" I called to him as I bounded over, tackling him into a hug. "Hi Emi." He said, we had become good friends through Ichigo. "Ichigo said I could come!" I told him excitedly and he nodded. "Ichigo, come on! I see Polar Bears" I told my friend as I turned around and grabbed her hand s I pulled her towards the Polar Bears. She didn't reply she just kept looking at Masaya as he silently followed us. "Hey, Masaya, look there's a nocturnal animal exhibit. Let's go in it." Ichigo said and we walked into it. " I let Ichigo have some alone time with Masaya and looked at the bats. "They're so cute! I just want to take one home!" I said, and looked around, Ichigo and Masaya were gone. "Ichigo! Masaya!" I yelled in a panicked voice. "Emi!" I heared Masaya call and he grabbed my hand; I turned to see Ichigo was next to me with Masaya also holding her hand. "I suddenly felt pain in my hand winced slightly but I waited till Ichigo said something. 'Ow my hand!" She said and Masaya let go of both of our hands as he said something I didn't catch; since I was zoning out on a girl who was doing tricks.

"You can pay me after the performance!" She said and that caught Ichigo and Masaya's attention. She started doing some really cool tricks so I joined in by doing a few flips in the air and landing on my feet. " I guess gymnastics' do help you out in life." I giggled as the girl started bugging Ichigo about giving her five bucks. 'Wait, we didn't ask for this." Ichigo said freaked out and the girl gave her this really sad face. "But why not." She complained. 'Uh." I could tell Ichigo didn't know how to answer that and then the girl started crying. "But I tried to put on a good show, I thought you would enjoy it. I even gave it my best shot." She cried and I watched as Ichigo started to get worried. "I have something for you." I said to the girl and she perked up. "Give me your hand and close your eyes." I instructed and she did just that. I put two pieces of candy in her hand and closed her hand. "Okay bye!' I said and pulled my friends away from the girl.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get a drink!" I said and skipped off to go find something to drink. "I found you!" A mask said and that scared me. "Whattt!"! I yelled in surprise. "What do you need?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Your ears." She said and I gave her a confused look. 'What?" I asked and she hugged me. "Wow, you have bear ears! How cool is that!" She said excitedly and I realized that I had bear ears and a bear tail. "Come here little Bear." She kept repeating as I tried to stop her. "What about a bear?" I heard a male voice say. "What?' I asked and looked around for the owner of the voice. "I wanted to see the human who was sabotaging our plans. But you're pretty cute!" The voice said again and I growled. "Care to say that to my face. If you can call anyone with a bandaged forehead cute you're insane! So who are you?" I yelled when suddenly a felt something fall on top of me. I tired to get it the cloth out of my face and caught a glimpse of green hair. "Whaaa?" I said confused as someone grabbed my chin. I felt something soft touch my lips and I realized what was happening.

My brown eyes were wide when the guy finally stopped kissing me. "My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss." The green haired guy said as he licked his lips. I ignored Pudding and just looked at Kish, I was in complete shock. "Why do you look so shocked?" The alien asked me and I blushed. 'That was my first kiss.' I thought with a small sigh. "You must of liked it! Liked….. My kiss that is. Wanna try again?" He said and placed a finger on my lips. I smirked, "Now way!" I yelled and opened my mouth and was about to bite down on his finger before jumped onto a building. "What's your name?' I asked him as I remembered the smaller girl so I tried to block her from Kish's view. "I told you my name is Kish." He said and a whole hoard of aliens that looked like jellyfishes appeared. "Which mean our introduction is over! So let's get down to business!" He yelled and I pulled the girl behind me. "Parasite Aliens, do your worst!" Kish yelled and suddenly it hit me, "The animals are turning into Kirema Anima animals!" I yelled then glared at Kish. "You know I'm not going to forgive you, right?" I said glaring at the green haired alien. He gave me and evil smirk and I spotted Ichigo with Masaya. "Ichigo, don't worry about me! Take Masaya and leave!" I yelled and she nodded, dragging him away. "Now the real fight begins!" I smirked as I watched the Kirema Animas scare random people. "Now It's time to see how powerful you are." Kish said and I watched as Kirema Animas started to swarm and attack me.

Then I noticed the small girl was gone. "Help I'm a million miles up!" The girl yelled as she was held up by a elephant Kirema Anima. "You better worry about yourself right now!" Kish yelled and suddenly I was hit by something and thrown to the ground. I tried to stand up but a large paw kept me down. "Is that the best you can do? I expected more then this." Kish said as he grabbed my chin with two fingers and lifted my head. I glared at him as he did so, I really wasn't in the mood for this. Plus my head was pounding, it felt like someone was taking a hammer and repeatedly hitting my head. "This is boring." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "I guess I have to kill you now." When he said that my eyes got wide, but I then closed them as he licked a sword and started speaking again. "It's nothing personal, but keeping you alive will cause me trouble later on." He told me, and I opened my eyes quickly to glare at him before closing them again. Well, I guess I would die before getting that drink I wanted.

Chapter 3 is done, yay! Kish is in this one, so I'm very happy about that! I hope everyone likes this, please review!

**Kish: YAY I KISSED EMI!**

**Emi: I feel like my innocence disappeared.**

**Akira: What innocence?**

**Emi: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AKIRA!**

**Kish: Hehe **

**Emi: Whats with the hehe?  
Kish: that's not Akira, hehe.**

**Emi: What?**

**Kish" That's Ryou!**

**Ryou: ~takes of Akira costume~**

**Emi: 0-0 **


End file.
